14 Candy Hearts: Junjou Romantica
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Say Anything: Junjou Egoist. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Say anything**

* * *

><p>4 de la madrugada. El pecho de Hiroki subía lento, bajaba despacio. Con los ojos cerrados, su semblante se relajaba, aunque de vez en cuando su ceño se contraía, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Nowaki, que sin ganas de dormir, acostumbrado a semanas sin descansos adecuados, lo observaba, acomodando sus cabellos cafés detrás de su oído. Delineando el arco interno, paró cuando, perturbado en sus sueños, su amado profesor de universidad se removió cambiando de posición los brazos.<p>

Aguarda unos instantes, inerte, como la estatua de un celoso guardián. Acaricia con el dorso de su mano sus mejillas, consiguiendo un suspiro. Desliza el índice por su cuello, siguiendo la línea de los músculos hacía la clavícula, sobre la playera blanca de dormir que resguarda a Hiroki del fresco de la noche, sin dejarse cubrir con el edredón, frunciendo el ceño cuando Nowaki lo intenta por segunda vez, dándole la espalda.

-_No es justo, Hiro-san._ –Susurra, rozando con su aliento el sensible lóbulo, que aun dormido, hace reaccionar al mayor. Hiroki entreabre sus labios, con un apenas perceptible y placentero escalofrió.- _Hiro-san._ –Repite, encantado con sus reacciones, y aunque una parte de sí mismo se regaña por molestarlo mientras duerme, la otra, en verdad disfruta descubriendo las reacciones que tiene Hiroki, cuando no está consciente.

Pasa un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pegándose a su espalda.

Siente como se llenan sus pulmones y se vacían, como late su corazón. Adora la calidez de su piel traspasando la ropa y jugando con el suyo, su aroma, la terquedad que muestra aun dormido, la sombra de su nariz y la suavidad de sus manos que explora con movimientos circulares en sus yemas, en la palma. Adora su silencio, tanto como cuando habla o grita. Adora su timidez, así como sus arrebatos. Ama sus virtudes, tanto como sus defectos. Adora su mirada enfurecida, y la temblorosa. Honra cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada mes, y cada año a su lado, sin importar las dificultades que se presentan en el camino, dando todo por esos instantes que nunca cambiara y que le dan sentido a su vida.

-_Hiro-san…_ -Vuelve a llamarlo, sin respuesta en esta ocasión.- _Te amo._

Sin decir nada, Hiroki responde con la serenidad con la que descansa entre sus brazos, porque no hay ningún otro lugar, en el que quisiera estar, más que ahí, con Nowaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Dedicado a Reikon-chan.

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
